Hidden in Plain Sight
by Crystal Drake
Summary: Iroh reflects on the true meaning of the dragon exhibition by examining the scale he brought back. It leads him to recall a strange encounter he with a crazy earth kingdom man.


**Title**: Hidden in Plain Sight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own avatar

**Notes:**I'm working on continuing this with adding some of the other white lotus members but it probably be a week or two before I get second chapter up.

The young prince examined the red scale. It had a metallic shine. It surprised Iroh that such a tiny scale was enough to prove that he had defeated a dragon. It memorized everyone who gazed upon it, as if it was part of the royal jewelry collection. Even his father, Fire Lord Azulon, was impressed by the magnificent scale.

But the appearance was just an illusion. To the naked eye, the surface appeared flawlessly smooth. But it wasn't. It was far from smooth; one had only to lightly touch it with the tips of their fingers and find its surface riddled with cervices.

Iroh spent hours rubbing the scale, feeling its every imperfection. He was obsessed with it. It symbolized his achievement. Everyone knew it. People had various theories as to why, but Iroh knew they were all wrong. He obsessed with the cervices. To him it represented the secrets of the dragons. Perhaps he could grow to understand the dragons through the scale.

He had to appear calm and cool, just like the scale appeared to be smooth. For him it was hard. Everyone praised him for destroying the last dragon, and he hated it. Especially because he knew he was living a lie. He didn't kill the last dragon; he was enlightened by the dragons. He wanted to shout the truths he learned from the rooftops. But he had no other choice but to keep the secret.

A door creaked open and Iroh's trance broke. It was his younger brother Ozai. Ozai glared at him. The tension between the brothers grew exponentially when Iroh was chosen for the dragon expedition. Ozai felt that he was more deserving than his lazy older brother.

"You think you've got everyone fooled," Ozai snarled.

"Fooled?" Iroh acted dumb. "What are you talking about? Why would I want to fool anyone?"

"Come on," Ozai sharply remarked. "You know what I'm talking about. You can't trick me. I've known you all my life. I'm wise to all your tricks."

Iroh blushed embarrassed; he really should've have known better than to try to pull one on his brother.

"Your dishonesty is why you should have never been allowed to go on that expedition," Ozai stated as he shook his head. "You may have everyone else believing that you're all high and mighty with that little minuscule dragon scale but I'm not impressed."

"I'm shocked," exclaimed Iroh sarcastically. Iroh knew Ozai never looked up to or praised him and he didn't expect any different from him ever.

"I'm an expert on dragons," Ozai boasted. "I've done research and I know that dragon scales are made of the hardest substance known to man. What I find hard to believe is that all that was left from the big mighty dragon you fought was just that one minuscule scale."

"Perhaps the book you read was wrong," replied Iroh patiently. "I found out that many books are inaccurate when it comes to dragons."

"The men who went on the expedition with you told me something interesting," Ozai mentioned. "They don't remember seeing any signs of a dragon or epic battle. And speaking of epic battle, why didn't you return home with battle wounds?"

"You know how men get," Iroh shrugged. "Everyone our grandfather's age claims they were on the frontlines at the Great Battle."

Technically it was true. No one had witnessed his encounter with the dragons, but he had already heard fifteen tales of how he mightily slew the beast from an "eyewitness."

With every explanation Iroh gave Ozai's rage grew. He hated his older brother. He despised how because he was the younger he always got the short end of the stick. His brother was praised for every little thing he did, sometimes even things he didn't do. Ozai wanted nothing more than a chance to prove himself.

"That scale is as stupid and pointless as that pathetic old man game you play," Ozai shouted as he picked up and threw a Pai Sho tile at his older brother before storming out of the room.

Iroh picked up the tile from the ground. He glanced at it before replacing it on the tablet. It was the white lotus tile. As Ozai walked away Iroh grinned. His brother would never know but the tile and the scale both held secrets that he would never understand.

He recalled the first time he discovered the secret of the tile.

It was during his second operation in the Earth Kingdom. His unit was fantastic. The majority of the men were around his age. He enjoyed having peers he could talk to. However, the young prince did still find it boring at times. He enjoyed play Pai Sho, but barely anyone of his rank showed any interest in the game. Sometimes he found himself lucky and higher ranking officer would be free to play, but usually they had important meeting to attend. Most days his board would go untouched.

Something interesting happened one day. It had been just one of those days when he couldn't find anyone to play with. He didn't have any desire to nap, and his squad was still waiting on orders. His comrades were fussy and irritated because of the war. Iroh had always found it amusing how fussy military men could be. He almost thought it might be a requirement for joining the army. Tired of the pettiness and bored, he went out for some fresh air.

As he walked away from the camp, Iroh breathe in the air. It smelled of cooking ducks. He remembered that he had smelled the delicious aroma before. Not too far from their camp, they had passed by a village. He decided that it might be a nice place to walk to. Perhaps, if lady luck smiled on him, he could find someone to play a match of Pai Sho with. What harm can it do to sneak out for a few hours? Iroh went into his tent and grabbed his Pai Sho tile set and changed into some commoner clothes that wouldn't arouse suspicion.

It didn't take long for Iroh to arrive at the village. It was a charming little place. He walked through the streets and noticed a tavern, which seemed to be the place to go in the town. Taverns also often had Pai Sho tables. He was not disappointed when he entered it. But he was attracting more attention than he wanted to. He guessed that was because the village didn't often get wanderers passing by.

"Care to join me for a match?" an elderly earth kingdom man asked. The old man's smile showed crooked teeth with many gaps between them.

"That would be nice," replied Iroh politely.

It turned out to be the most intense Pai Sho game the Fire Nation prince had ever played. His opponent countered every strategy he could think of. Iroh felt something he had never felt before while playing Pai Sho: frustrated.

"Don't fret," the old man with the wild hair said. "You're doing good .You should keep in mind that I've been playing this game since long before you were born."

That didn't help the prince. He was still frustrated. The old man continued to keep countering his moves with as much ease as if he were playing a child just learning the game. There was only one move Iroh could think to make. And that move was the most useless move using the most pointless piece.

"Oh, the lotus tile, excellent choice."

Iroh wasn't sure if he was being praised or mocked.

"This is the best match I've had for a long time," the old man cheered. "Shall we go?"

Iroh smiled politely. The old man was quiet a character. He decided to go with the flow. Perhaps the old man could teach him something more. He wasn't sure where the old man was going to take him, but he followed the man's lead.

The old man led him to a building by the outskirts of the village. He followed the man inside to see a group of men, who appeared to be preparing for a meeting. The men seemed to be from different parts of the Earth Kingdom, judging by the varying styles of clothing. Iroh could've sworn he had seen one of the men before, in the Fire Nation. But that would be impossible.

The old man stood up, and introduced himself as Bumi. Everyone seemed to know who he was. Bumi went on to announce that he had found a new member. He pointed directly at the Fire Nation prince. All eyes were on Iroh.

Iroh turned bright red from embarrassment. He shouldn't have come. It was a mistake. With all the attention someone was bound to notice that he didn't belong. The men around him began to introduce themselves to him and ask questions. Luckily Bumi quickly resumed the meeting. Iroh knew he couldn't just sneak out, it would be too suspicious. He would just have to excuse himself as soon as the meeting was over.

Once the meeting was over Iroh began to make his way to the door. Bumi walked up to Iroh and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "So, when are you planning on officially joining us? We have a Fire Nation branch, you know."

Iroh was surprised. The old man knew the entire time he wasn't a citizen of the Earth Kingdom. It was the strangest recruitment ploy the prince had ever encountered. But Iroh felt he wasn't ready to be part of the Order of the White Lotus and keep its secrets. At least at that time.


End file.
